Taito you?
by Ellotherestorytime
Summary: It all started with Ice cream and ended with Kaito's question "Taito-kun you love me?" TaitoXKaito
1. Chapter 1

Alright here is the Vocaloid fic me and my friend created ( I edited)

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!

TaitoXKaito boyXboy blah blah blah DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!!!

anyways enjoy the chapter~

------

Taito was in a good mood as he hummed down the street as he adjusted a newly administered bandage he had on. As he continued his little stroll he noticed Miku and Meiko talking on the other side of the street. Kaito also noticed the other Vocaloids once he exited the store, two bags full of ice cream in each hand. Kaito walked towards the female Vocaloids to say hello.

Taito saw this and gave a short gasp of realization," Brother!" he called after Kaito as he pulled his brother out of the street."N-nani!?" Kaito yelled a bit as he was pulled by his scarf. Meiko and Miku looked up from their slightly intense seeming conversation to watch the other two. Kaito stared at his brother Taito, waiting for an answer to why he was being tugged out of the street, using his scarf for that just tilted his head to the side and smiled at his own kind, not taking his amethyst eye's off of the eldest of all of the Shion brothers."You shouldn't stand in the middle of the road you could get hit." Taito said almost cheerily, as they stopped on the side of the street with Meiko and Miku. "Oh! I didn't see that car, I was spacing out!" Kaito said shocked as he saw the red vehicle go down the road."Exactly why I was telling you." Taito said with a cheerful smile but his tone hinted that of a teacher scolding a bad student."Thanks for pulling me out of the way!"Kaito thanked as he was patted on the head by Taito before he turned to the Other Vocaloids who were looking a little unsettled over at the two brothers.

"Hello Ladies" Taito greeted in a cheerful manner. Miku and Meiko greeted them in response." Say Kaito have you seen Haku by any chance?" Meiko asked "Actually no, why?" Kaito asked."Actually I'm gonna have a drinking par---" "Meiko and Haku are going to have a drinking party today and I'm not invited!" Haku's half brother Dell Honne complained from a wall he was leaning on as he smoked his cigarette." You know you don't really touch the stuff!" Meiko yelled at Dell. "Heh what ever old hag!" Miku and Kaito stiffened at the remark, slowly backing away from their position next to Meiko." WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!?!!!!" Meiko screamed at Dell "Oh You heard me did you? Or do I just have to repeat myself? Old Hag!" Taito's facial expression stayed cheerful as he spoke "I do hope you all do resolve this without violence so that I am not required to break you up...". He gave both of the angered Vocaloids a brief sharp gaze of amethyst . "Never fear Dell for I wasn't invited either." he finished his cutesy cheerful tone obviously not match the dark venomous undertone that lurked beneath his words.

The two fighting Vocaloids stopped as they imagined how Taito would break them up, which resulted in them both running for their lives to be saved before Taito's wrath became."Thank you Taito for stopping the fight." Miku said gratefully as she took her leave waving good bye." So what are we gonna do now?" Kaito looked at his brother. Taito turned to his brother slowly a bit after giving Miku a curt smile and wave.

"I very much enjoyed Meiko's idea, but since I'm not invited I can see how it would be difficult to attend.... hmm maybe we should get that ice cream home before melts." Taito eyed his elder brother's bags full of ice cream."Your right!" Kaito said as he grabbed Taito's hand and sped off through a short cut he constantly used every time he went to the store. Once they arrived at their home Kaito put the ice cream away, taking out the last ice cream he had saved, then sat on the couch. It was quiet that day since the rest of the brothers either had a recording or they went on a trip. Kaito hummed a little tune as he ate his vanilla ice scanned the room, usually one could find short little Nigaito hanging out in this room but today was not the case, Taito loathed the idea of being alone so he rather enjoyed the company of his brothers. So today Taito was very grateful to his eldest brother whom he seldom talked to recently due to him visiting another dear friend of his. Kiku."Dear brother how have you been these past weeks?" The purple clad Yanderliod asked looking straight out the window at the digital world in which they lived

"Hmmm... I've been doing good, why you ask Taito" Kaito asked as he turned his head spoon full of ice cream in his mouth. Kaito got up from the couch and threw his empty ice cream container, lying back on the couch, absent mindlessly fiddling with his blue hair." It's boring" Kaito said to himself.

"let it be agreed..." Taito trailed off his eyes taking to a new fixation, Kaito's hands. The two looked so much alike but yet so different, Taito knew his were covered in scars and wounds while what his brother hid beneath his scarf and coat was a mystery. Considering further what exactly his was thinking about he decided to put it away due its odd nature. "Perhaps we should visit Meiko's party." Taito said pointedly almost ignoring the fact they weren't invited. "Sure!" Kaito said happily as he bounced off the couch and grabbed Taito's hand. " Lets go then."giving Taito a cheerful smile they headed out the door. Arriving to Meiko's house they could see Neru texting away on her new canary yellow up she gave a quiet "yo" and opened the door for them since she obviously knew they would want to go in of course." Don't get too drunk, I'm not gonna carry your drunk asses home if you do!" Neru said as she closed her phone, entering the house; walking into one of the guest rooms, locking the door so she could continue her texting. "My isn't she a cheerful girl." Taito said with a smile, traces of sarcasm in his voice. Without another word Taito weaved through the growing mass of Vocaloids in the room towards Meiko. Glancing back at his brother he gave a deviant smile making sure he was keeping up with him.

Kaito saw Taito's smile and smiled back as he passed threw , heading towards Haku and Dell." And I was like old hag! and she got pissed! " Dell said to Haku who was drinking her sake." Well if it isn't Kaito! Sit, sit, have a drink!" Dell greeted as he poured a cup of sake for him." B-but I don't drink!" Kaito said nervously, Dell got the cup and poured it into Kaito's mouth, Haku wasn't surprised that Dell would do this and chugged the entire bottle of sake. " Well now yah do!". When Dell finished pouring about four more cups into Kaito's mouth, Kaito was officially drunk." Damn! He's a light weight!" Dell said amazed." Hic... what yous talkin' 'bout? I'm no light weight!" Kaito said with a slurred voice. Haku's head made a thud on the coffee table they were sitting down at, indicating she was asleep. After a drink or two Taito scanned the crowd locating several familiar faces, which he dismissed until his eyes fell upon his brother. Walking briskly towards He,Dell, and Haku his cheerful smile fell in the slightest, only to return to its usual form when he finally stood before them."How nice it is to see you crashing the party." Taito said, obviously not startling Dell today in his drunken state, even with his eyes that glimmered in a dark deadly way. He stared at Dell for only a few more fleeting seconds before they moved from Dell to Haku and finally Kaito. Kaito looked up at Taito with a look that looked like a small sleepy child, which was followed by a small 'hic' and his sleeve falling a bit. Dell carried Haku to the leather couch and lied her down, he then sat on the floor and joined his sister in the drunken sleep. "Ne Ne Taito whaas ups?" Kaito said his voice still knelt down to his brother and gave a small chuckle."I See as though Dell has been a negative influence on you." Taito said trailing off as he usually did, reminding himself to pay Dell a visit when he WASN'T drunk so that he wouldn't be to be numb to any "Accidents" that might occur to him. For a moment Taito stared at his brother unsure of what to do with him in his drunken state, until his eyes were diverted by Luka who had just walked into the Door.

Kaito made another small 'hic' and followed Taito's eyes to Luka. Luka noticed the two and walked towards them. "Ne Ne Luka what up?" Kaito asked without awaiting a answer from Luka ,Taito reached down and lifted his brother onto his feet, slinging his arms around over his own shoulders to keep him up."As you can see Kaito here is rather wasted so i think We-" "Hey Hey Luka!" Shouted Meiko from across the room. "Hmm?" Luka turned her attention to Meiko. Kaito turned his attention to Taito tilting his head. "Taito-kun?" Kaito asked.

"Wassap!" Meiko said and slung her arm around the slightly taller Vocaloid , seeming as though she had quite a few drinks already."Yes Nii-san?" Taito said wrapping his other arm around Kaito's waist to help him stand. "Nothing much." Luka said coolly. "Can we go home?" Kaito said as his eyes slightly closed."Yes of coarse" Taito said as he helped Kaito to the entrance.

Once they exited the party, they went home. Kaito of course slipping a bit here and there on the way. Once they finally got inside Kaito collapsed on the floor. "Ah How troublesome you are Brother...." Taito giggled to himself, sliding off his jacket and hanging it gently on the coat hanger that was located in the hall of their home.

Without his coat his many bandages were exposed, not that his usually open jacket hid them very well to begin with, but also what bare pale skin that was not covered in bandages.

Taito knelt next to his brother, eventually folding his legs in the way that children did in preschool, a "criss-cross-Apple sauce"."How many drinks did you have exactly?" He asked in a flat tone, his voice lacking its usually cheery yet 'i will kill you' twang, just leaving the 'i will kill you' behind. Kaito sat up, following Taito's position with his hands in back of him. "I really don't knows... Dell forced me to drinks, 'bout..." Kaito counted with his fingers slowly. " 'bout five or four... Dell says I is a light weight! Tis not trues I weigh more then Len! And he's shorter than me! " Kaito said slurred, as he flayed his arms. "Taito-kun are you mad at me? " Kaito said sadly as his eyes started to tear a 's shoulders tensed a bit upon seeing Kaito's eyes tear up. " No of coarse not, if anyone I'm upset with Dell." Taito said regaining his cheery tone, and in a quick movement he took his brother into a hug." Don't you go crying now." he said with only his sharp unwarm happy twang.

Kaito smiled a bit at this and hugged his brother back. " Taito-kun is warm..." Kaito said this and buried his head into his brothers shoulder, and clung onto Taito. " Taito-kun... smells nice too..."Taito held his brother for a few moments longer before pulling him out to just arms length. " You feeling okay?" He laughed. Kaito's eyes were fixated on Taito's amethyst eyes. "Taito-kun you know..." Kaito started. "your eyes... are pretty..." Kaito said quietly as he pointed to Taito's eye. "this one..." Kaito said as he came closer to Taito and looked in Taito's only exposed eye. Taito's lips parted slightly as if he were to repeat his questions but nothing seemed to come out. Without thinking he withdrew a hand and unfastened the medical tape that held the bandage over his other eye, but then coming to his senses he stopped mid-way to meet his brothers eyes once more. The distance between the two was barely an inch now, and Taito could feel a slight heat he had never felt before rush to his pale cold was still staring at Taito's eye, noticing Taito's slightly unfastened the medical tape and he poked at it before he tugged on it slightly. "Taito-kun why you do this, its gonna fall..." Kaito said as he continued to stare into Taito's eye.

"I... Don't know... But don't pull on it, its not nice looking.." Taito said diverting his eyes from his brother to the gave him a soft 'okay', disobeying Taito's wish taking the bandage off, revealing Taito's other eye. "Taito-kun this eye is pretty too, why do you hide it? " Kaito questioned Taito, as he moved a bit quickly closed the eye that was once concealed, knowing Kaito had now seen the discoloration between the two and the nail scratch wounds that surrounded it." I hid it because... It reminds me of you, and for some reason that I can't now place , its painful for me... To be reminded of you, and around you... But maybe not in a bad way..." Taito said trailing was slightly confused and got even closer to Taito, a blush on his face. "Taito-kun... you love me?" Kaito said quietly, almost unable to be heard. Silence hung in the air as the Purple haired Yanderliod thought over his words carefully." Yes... I mean i love everyone who lives in this house, Nigaito, Akaito..." He said trailing off once again, trying to sound ignorant and naive to the real meaning of Kaito's sat back were he was before and started to think to himself, which was a bit slow since he was still drunk. "Yeah I love our brothers too... Hey Taito-kun who do you love?" Kaito questioned."I may as well.." Taito murmured to himself happily, and without anything said to Kaito, Taito leaned forward a kissed his forehead gently."It's rather Late brother, and you seem to have lost your wits for the time being so why don't you go to sleep." Taito said turning his head to the side, withdrawing his legitimate answer from the Drunk Vocaloids nodded and got up, walking to his room. "Good night Taito-kun" Kaito said closing the door and falling asleep on his bed."Good night..." He said staring into the wall unmoving, letting dark tainted laughter slip from his lips as more thoughts of his blue haired brother seethed withing his mind.

-----

What cha think?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the rest of the brothers which were just Akaito and Nigaito

(the rest of them took a very long trip to who knows where and won't be back until I say so! Bwahahaha! :D) sat at the dining table eating breakfast as they saw Kaito come down the hallway.

"My head..." Kaito complained taking his seat, holding his head in hands. "What wrong? Hit your head on something?" Akaito asked his mouth full of some the chili peppers he once had on his plate.

"Alcohol...party...Meiko's house..." Kaito groaned, sighing Akaito rose from his seat and headed towards the bath room, rummaging through the medicine cabinet for the aspirin."Got it." Akaito said as he walked back, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge; handing both items to Kaito." Here you'll need this to fix that hang over of yours."Akaito smiled as Kaito took the bottle and aspirin " Kaito-nii... heres breakfast..." Little Nigaito said shyly as he placed the food down for Kaito. Kaito gave Nigaito a warm smile as he patted his little head. "Thank you Nigaito" Nigaito smiled a bit back and took his seat next to Akaito, drinking some of his green tea.

Taito slid down the stairs sleepily, a dark bag adorning his visible eye. "Good morning." He said slightly guarded, his gaze flickering to Kaito for just a second. His tone was soon replaced by a wide childish grin. " Kaito-kun, you look ghastly, would somebody get him a ice pack or something?" Taito said with dry concern, his eyes avoiding Kaito's. "I'll get it" Akaito said lazily as he finished his meal, tossing the dishes into the sink with a clattering sound. Akaito opened the freezer to some ice cream boxes falling to the ground. "What the hell Kaito?" Akaito said with the 'wtf!' expression on his face. Chuckling he just grabbed one of the ice cream containers and placed it on Kaito's head"Thanks" Kaito said with a small smile forming on his lips. " You're welcome" Akaito said with a small laugh as he watched Nigaito wash the dishes. Taito glided over to the table, and set himself down in the chair lightly, his usual smile still plastered to his face as he closed his eyes in a cheerful expression towards Kaito. "Looks like you had an INTERESTING night dear brother." Taito said flatly, seeing Nigaito's ears perk and his head turn slightly to listen to the conversation budding between his blue and purple clad brothers. "I don't remember yesterday that well..." Kaito said as he felt the container on the crown of his head create a cool damp spot. " I do remember Dell shoving sake down my throat, Luka entering, and something else when I went home with Taito..." Kaito held up his chin in deep thought"why can't I remember it well? Hmm..." Akaito snorted as he leaned towards Kaito." Maybe you..." He leaned in closer to whisper into Kaito's ear.

Kaito's face was blank as Akaito counted with his fingers. When he reached 'Five' Kaito's face flushed a deep shade of red that could compete in a contest with his brothers hair and get into a tie. "N-n-n-n-NANI?" Kaito said aloud as he jumped out of his chair, Akaito snickered. " Eh? Is there something you'd like to share Akaito-chan?" Taito said, face darkening, and his attention turning to his red-headed brother, his wild toothless smile cracked to reveal his teeth. "N-NO!" Akaito squeaked as he slowly backed up behind Kaito couldn't get the thought out of his mind his face was still slightly flushed as he got out of in front of his sibling. Taito's visible eye opened, and his mouth curved up into a wicked grin."Come now, judging by your red face's it's git to be something interesting." Taito said moving over to Kaito. The purple clad Yanderliod rested his hands on his brothers. "You both will tell me, yes?" Taito said, eyes still fixed on Akaito as he leaned toward Kaito, (the Ice cream container was already back in the freezer by then). Akaito visibly gulped as he felt cornered." W-what are you talkin' about its not interesting a-at all" Akaito stuttered as he looked at Nigaito, mouthing out 'Help me out here! Save my sorry ass from the wrath of the almighty one with a freaking ice pick in his pocket!' Taito gave a soft giggle that erupted into distorted laughter.

"Oh my brothers you are so silly~" Taito said trailing off, turning on his heel towards the door. Just before leaving he looked back, narrowing his eyes."Akaito , I did not have sex or anything of the nature with little Kaito." Despite Kaito being slightly older they heard the door close Akaito let out a sigh."Well that was scary...huh?" Akaito looked at Kaito who was trembling in anger, grabbing Akaito's scarf ready to punch him."W-wait Kaito not the face!Not the face!" Akaito panicked as he flailed his then resieved a punch in the gut before being realized from Kaito's hold."Not the gut either..." Akaito wheezed as Nigaito came to his side. Kaito left the house with a huff as he passed by Taito to reach the park. Once inside the park he sat under one of the many lush started muttering how Akaito's an idiot and such."I can't be mad forever at him he is my brother..." Kaito sighed as he calmed approached the tree Kaito was sitting under. "Peaceful, eh?" Taito said, obviously taking Kaito by surprise by the way he tensed up. " I guess..." Kaito said a bit sadly as he watched Mikuo play hide-n-seek with Len and Rin." Why can't I remember? You know what happened yesterday...right?" Kaito looked a bit to the side towards Taito who took a knee next to Kaito to pat his brothers head.

"I Do remember, and nothing happened Kai-Chan. Do not fret any longer okay?" He grinned, his hand still resting on the blue haired Vocaloid in front of him.

"Okay..." Kaito said as he stared into Taito's eye, looking away as he remembered.

"But I do remember something," Kaito said hugging his knees close to his body."you're eyes are different some how...I don't know how though." Taito tensed a bit and Kaito knew it." What did happen though?" Kaito asked, Taito sighed. "Hey you guys!" Rin called as she ran up to them, Mikuo and Len following close behind. "Hey wanna play?" Rin asked in a cute voice "Come play hide-n-seek with us Onii-chan!" Rin and Len Said cheerfully as they grabbed Kaito by his hands out to the field. " Ah! Hey! Wait!" Was all Kaito said as he turned his head to his brother. Taito just sighed and smiled a bit. "Taito-kun you should come with us, Kaito-kun seems to not want you to be left out." Mikuo said with a warm smile as Taito got up." Alright then." Taito and Mikuo followed the other three to the field." So who wants to be it?" Len asked as he played with a loose strand of of his golden hair. They all looked at each other." Why don't we play rock paper scissors to find out? Winners it?" Mikuo suggested. They all nodded and began.

" Rock, paper, Scissors!" All of them but Taito had paper, Taito had scissors. Taito made a scissor cutting motion with his fingers. "Looks like you're it! Count to twenty okay!" Rin giggled. Taito went to the tree he and Kaito where once at."One...two...three..." Taito started counting covering his only visible eye , they started to run for a place to hide. Mikuo climbed up a tree that had so many leaves you couldn't see him, Rin and Len hid behind their road roller they parked close by, and Kaito was spacing out so Mikuo pulled him onto the tree he was hiding in. "Twenty...Ready or not here I come." Taito said loud enough for them to hear.

Taito glanced didn't see any of them or really any hints of where they could besides the road roller and trees, so he searched around for the twins since they were usually together when they hid, so if both found Rin would just push her brother in the way so she was rarely ever told 'You're it'. Taito headed towards the road roller. As he got closer he could see that they where staring at him from under the vehicle, Rin was just about ready to run when Taito got within two feet close to the road roller. "So who should I tag? You? or Him?" Taito questioned. "Her!" Len ran like the wind to the base, leaving Rin by herself. "Eh heh heh..." Rin laughed nervously, Taito just patted her head." You're it so just wait until I find them all okay?" Rin nodded as she headed toward the base, stomping on Len's foot for leaving her there. "Huh?" Taito saw the a tree rustle as he heard a small 'eep!' ."K-Kaito-kun I don't think you're gonna be able to stay up, you're slipping!" Mikuo whisper yelled as he struggled to try and keep Kaito just walked towards the tree, seeing Kaito's legs dangling. "Oh...Hi Taito-kun-Ahh!" Kaito fell from the tree and landed on top of Taito. Mikuo just looked at the scene in front of him, Kaito on top of Taito, Lips meeting Taito's when he had blushed a light pink as he walked away to the base, knowing it was his chance to get to the two stayed in that position for a mere second or so before Kaito jumped up. "I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-sorry!" Kaito stuttered as he bowed his head apologetically, he could not believe what he just did to his brother.

"Its alright." Taito stood up as he dusted himself off."A-are y-you sure?" Kaito raised his head a little to see his brothers was missing a bandage eye. They stared at each other for a long time. "Taito is this the difference between your eyes?" He stood up straight to get a better look of his brothers face. Hearing that line Taito covered his right eye in panic.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home..." Apparently Kaito's walk back home had been extremely longer than expected,the cause? Well of course it was none other than the thoughts of a certain Yanderloid that rained into his mind continuously.

Sighing he took off his shoes and placed them by the door. "My feet hurt..." he groaned quietly to himself.'I wonder if Taito-Well speak of the devil,err Yanderloid?' Blinking a bit Kaito saw his brother come out of the kitchen.

Taito not paying attention to his surroundings until he looked up, froze shock rushing throughout his body at the sight of Kaito standing in front of him.

"Taito...we need to talk." Kaito just mentally slapped himself.' I know I need answers,but this is going to be a lot harder than it needs to be if I don't choose wisely.'

Sighing quietly he continued."Your behavior towards me has changed since last night. You ran out of the park in the middle of the game and I want to know what is going on."

Taito mentally flinched, averting his gaze from his brother. "We don't need to talk, there's nothing to talk about. You're worrying over nothing." Not wishing to be cold towards his own sibling, but he didn't want to talk now, not about what was wrong.

"No Taito! I'm not worrying over nothing! We need to talk about it!" Kaito's voice rose ever so slightly, you could hear his worry and sadness as he spoke.

"You never talk to me about anything so lets talk!" Kaito moved and gently grabbed Taito's chin trying to get him to stop looking the other way. Taito flinched away from his touch, and winced at his brothers clear sadness in his voice.

"I have a good reason why I don't talk to you about anything! You don't need to worry yourself over such trivial matters as mine!" Taito's voice also rose a bit,narrowing his eyes.

"Besides, what the hell could we possibly talk about?" Mentally slapping himself for sounding so harsh, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want his brother to worry or become upset over him.

"Taito, Taito your problems aren't trivial! I'm worried because I want to be! Please let me know your problems! I want to help!" Kaito's voice rose each time he spoke. He couldn't help the fact he was probably going to yell at his brother, even if he didn't want to.

"We could talk about why you refuse my help and why you ran out of the park! Please, let me know whats wrong!" Kaito moved a bit closer just so he could hold his hand so he would know he was there to listen.

Taito sighed and looked down. Since when was Kaito so stubborn? "Kaito, I ..." Taito silenced himself not know what else to say.

"Taito..." Kaito clung onto him in a split second. "Taito I won't let go until you tell me." He whispered into his brothers ear.'If this doesn't work, I have to go with a different plan.' Queue the mental face palm.

Taito shivered when Kaito whispered into his ear, his face heating up slightly. He turned his head away so the other would not notice, all the while trying to think of something , anything to say.

Kaito waited patiently, not wanting to rush. Breathing in the smell of berries filled his nostrals.

Taito thought for a long moment, still not completely sure what to tell the other. "Nothing happened, really...the bandage over my eye just came off...that's all really..." He tried to step away from Kaito, but his grip around him was too sighed, still not looking at the other.

"That's not all and you know it Taito." Kaito shifted a bit since his brother tried to move again."Your hidding something else."

"No I'm not. You're imagining things again." Taito muttered, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I'm not gonna let you go till you tell me what it is." Kaito whispered into his ear again, his hold on Taito barely tightening.

This made Taito shiver once again. Why the hell was he so set on this? "Kaito, I have nothing to tell you. Don't worry 'kay?" Raising a hand Taito patted his brothers head gently.

"How can I not worry when you still won't tell me anything...don't you trust me?" The hold on his brother noticeably grew tighter, almost to the point there was no room left in between them.

Looking down Taito held back a sigh. "I do trust you..."

"Then why won't you tell me? Is it because someone else is home?"Kaito looked around the room."Maybe we should go to your room or something to talk?"

"Eh?" Now that he thought about it, Taito didn't actually know if anyone else was home. He hadn't of course been paying attention.

"If you don't want anyone else to know I'll take you to your room, no one goes into your room right?" Kaito said picking Taito up in his arms walking towards his room up stairs. Getting up the stairs was kinda difficult while carrying another person.

"Waah!" Taito yelped, shocked that his brother was actually carrying him bridal style. "Err, Kaito, why are you carrying me?"

" Because I said I wouldn't let go of you till we talked." Once up the stairs and at the door that read "Taito" in purple letters, Kaito opened the door and entered, locking the door behind them.

"So you're carrying me?" Taito huffed, crossing his arms. Feeling himself sway a bit he quickly wrapped an arm around Kaito's neck to prevent himself from falling onto his a$$.

"Yes, now let's talk." Kaito plopped Taito and himself down onto the bed so they didn't have to stand or sit on the floor.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"You know what I want to talk about...why and what keeps you from telling me anything about last night." Kaito was sorta annoyed at the fact no progress was being made towards getting answers from the Yanderloid.

"I've already told you, nothing happened last night." Taito sighed, leaning back a bit on the bed with his hands behind him, balancing himself so he wouldn't fall flat on his back.

A moment of silence was shared between the two males. But that was quickly broken by the bluenette.

"I said something didn't I?" Kaito said as he adjusted his sky blue scarf."I must have had said something last night if your acting like this, did I say something like how I like your eyes or something?"

Stiffing, Taito's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "...Didn't you say you don't remember what happened last night..?"

"I did but its kinda coming back to me..." He put the heel of his hand on the bridge of his nose and proceeded to think hard.

"Hmm, well then you can continue thinking..." Taito murmured, turning his gaze away.

"Hnnn..." Kaito thought much harder'Meiko, house, bandage, eye, question-"Tai-' "Taito-kun who do you love?" Kaito asked suddenly not looking at him, his eyes covered by his bangs.

Jumping at the sudden question, Taito's cheeks turned a bit pink." E-eh? W-well, I love..." 'Why the hell was he asking me this of all things?'

Bingo."Who is it? I know you love all of us but who do you love the most?" Kaito asked as he jumped off his seat on the bed to tackle him. " Who is it? Who is it?"

Gasping, surprised by the sudden weight of the other on top of him." I, I can't tell ...you..."

"Tell me please!" Kaito said dramatically as he gave him his puppy dog eyes." Pleeeeaaassee!"

Blinking and staring at him with wide eyes for a moment . "W-well...I, I um...Um, the one I love is..."

"Yes,Yes?" Kaito blinked a bit as he tried to understand what the hell he was doing.

"Uh,um...y-you..." Taito mumbled the last part, he himself could barely hear it.

"Huh?" Kaito blinked once, twice, third time queues the blush! "Eh! Y-You l-love m-me the most! Out of all the Vocaloids and such, I'm number one?" Kaito's face continued to turn an awesome shade of crimson, surprise was read on his face at the fact he was number one in his brothers mind.

Taito looked down, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 'Okay, I can't tell if he's angry, happy or disgusted. He was slightly afraid to find out, so he just sat and listened.

"I'm so happy! Wait I don't think thats the right word for what I'm feeling right now!" Kaito's eyes shinned brightly, he was so excited, thrilled even at the fact his brother thought of him. "I loved you too!" Kaito glomped his sibling.

"Say what? You-Wait you love me too..?" Taito said shocked , his head tilting.

"Yes! Very,very much!" Kaito laughed as he rubbed his cheek with his brothers.

Blinking again, Taito laughed quietly." You're like a cat."

Giggling at the comment on his behavior, he nuzzled onto his chest." Then what does that make you?"

Taito grinned, stroking Kaito's hair. "Hmm, good question."

Kaito giggled again as they both enjoyed the moment in each others arms."Hey what do you want to do?"

I'm sorry for putting such a long chapter! Its being split in two because of its size! Gomen... TT-TT ;

Also I'm greatly sorry for procrastinating and not putting up the chapters fast enough! Oh and if they seem out of character I would like to hear your complaints, alright? I want to know how I'm doing.

Uh yeah... sorry if you didn't like this little chapter at all I did try my best! So did ILuvHikaruKaoru!

I know I fail but ILuvHikaruKaoru doesn't!


	4. Chapter 4

Taito blinked, and concidered the moment before grinning widely."Well that depends. What do you want to do?" He asked, poking the others nose, curiostiy on what the reply would be.

Kaito looked up and thought, poking the others nose back."I don't know...Rock,paper,scissors? Um who ever wins chooses what we do no matter what?"

"Heh, okay." Taito smiled. "Okay I won't loose!" Kaito said full of confidence as he got off of his brother to give them space to do the game." Ready?"

"Rock,paper,scissors!" Both said as they did the motion for the game. Taito had paper but when Kaito looked at his bros hand, he pouted, his eyebrows furrowing.

Taito began laughing at Kaito's expression as he realized the other just lost."Hehehe"

"Whats so funny?" Puffing his cheeks Kaito watched as his brohter laughed at him as he tried to glare at the other.

"You" Taito laughed louder. Kaito stopped pouting and just blinked, causing a quite noticable blush to spread on his cheeks."Hey you won so what do you want to do?" Kaito muttered embarassedly as his played with a lock of his saphire hair.

With a "Hm..." Taito thought of the options before looking back at the bluenette and pulling him onto his lap.

"Eh? What are we doing?" Kaito asked innocently as he sat on his lap, seeing his brother's grin once again.

"Heh, you'll see." Taito replied, reaching up and pecking him lightly on the lips.

Blinking again Kaito's face reddened." A-Ano" Was all he could as he twiddled his fingers, a smile full of embarrassment appeared on his face as he did so.

"Heh, you're cute.." Taito said smiling.

"W-what? I'm n-not cute!" Kaito said pouting once again.

"Yes you are." Taito stated his grin widdening. "How am I cute!" Kaito poked Taito's cheek waiting for his response.

"Heh, your behavior." Taito puffed out his cheeks the stuck his tonuge out playfully, Kaito stuck his tonuge at him back as he finished poking him.

Chuckling, Taito leaned up and gently bit the tip of Kaito's tongue, not hard enough for it to actually hurt.

"H-Hey!" Kaito squeaked as his face turned crimson. Taito smirked at him, amused at the pigment of his bros face. "You blush easily, ne?"

"S-s-shut u-up! I d-do not!" Kaito puffed out his cheeks again.

Chuckling again he poked his cheeks."Yes you do." Taito said in an almost sing-song voice.

Kaito's cheeks darkened even more."M-meanie, you keep teasing me!" Kaito softly punched Taito's cheek.

Chuckling he kissed Kaito softly on the lips."I'm sorry, forgive me?" "I-I f-forgive you." He said looking in the opposite direction.

Reaching up with his right hand, Taito gently caressed Kaito's cheek. Kaito hummed quietly as he did so, calming down to the point only a faint blush was present.

Taito was so cute. Taito was still rather surprised Kaito had said he loved him too, but that was slowly subsiding.

"Nee,nee Taito what are we going to do now?" Kaito asked resting his head on his shoulder.

"Hm, I don't know. It's your turn to pick." Taito answered as he stroked Kaito's hair gently.

"I want ice cream..." Kaito laughed as he thought about the fact he just had ice cream about an hour ago. Chuckling Taito sat up a bit more." Heheh, of course you do. Well then, lets go."

"Yay!" Kaito squealed as he jumped off his lap and headed towards the door, Taito standing up and following.

Heading down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What flavor do you want?" Kaito asked as he opened the freezer.

"Hm? Oh, I don't mind." Taito said leaning against the wall, his arm crossed. "You can pick for me, I don't eat ice cream a lot so I really know the really good flavors."

"Okay!" Kaito searched the freezer and chose to grab two containers randomly. "Chocolate and Vanilla! Pick one, I'll take the other!" Kaito smiled as he closed the freezer and showed his brother the options.

"Erm.." Taito considered his choices for a moment. "Eh, chocolate I guess."

"Okay here you go!" Kaito gave the chocolate ice cream to the other and started to open his.

Taito took the ice cream and opened it also, but he just stared at it for a long moment.

"Time to eat- Taito whats wrong?" Kaito said as he stopped the spoonful of ice cream from entering his mouth, staring at his brother who stared at his ice cream.

Jumping slightly, he looked at Kaito. "Eh? Oh, nothings wrong." He said looking back down at the frozen treat.

"Eh okay." Kaito finally dung into his ice cream, a smile appearing on his face as he enjoyed the up at Kaito again, Taito felt a smile creep up on his face at how happy his brother looked, before looking back again at his own ice cream. Frowning, he place the spoon somewhat cautiously in the frozen substance and scooped out a little bit, slowly bringing it to his mouth and licking it experimentally.

Kaito paused in his eating to see how Taito was doing on his treat.'It's not like it's poisoned or anything' He thought as he watched him taste the treat. Laughing to himself he turned his attention back on his treat.

Taito paused and thought about the taste, before putting the spoon in his mouth. He had to admit, it didn't taste half bad.

Finishing his ice cream, Kaito frowned slighly since his share was gone. But he soon forgot as he watched Taito actually eat the ice cream. "Is it good?"

"Hm? Oh, er, yeah. Surprisingly, it is."Taito replied staring at the ice cream again.

"Thats good." Kaito laughed a bit and opened the freezer and took out another container of ice cream.

"Mmm..." Taito replied scooping a little bit more ice cream onto his spoon and sticking it into his mouth. As they ate their ice cream Kaito glanced at the clock, 5:27 pm it read. "I wonder how long till they come back, our brothers I mean."

"Hm? Oh, I have no idea." Taito said, placing his now empty container in the garbage and stretching, Kaito doing the same and yawning.

"Tired?" Taito asked, forcing back his own yawn.

"A little bit." He said rubbing one of his eyes.

Taito grinned. He just looked so god damn cute. "Heh, okay, how about we go to bed then?"

"Okay..." Kaito said tiredly as he sluggishly made his way to the stairs, Taito not to far behind.

Walking up the stairs tiredly they made it to the second floor, Taito stiffling another yawn rubbing his unbandaged again and covering his mouth they walked into Taito's room, Kaito collapsing on his bed in the process. "Sleepy..."

Following, Taito covered him with a blanket and slowly climbed under, this time not stopping his yawn.

"Good night Taito..." Kaito said quietly before quickly falling asleep.

"Good night." He murmured, slowly drifting to sleep as well.

I'm a dork C:

Thanks to ILoveHikaruKaoru again your awesome! So are my reviewers and readers and favers~ C:

I'd give you cake if I could! Yaoi cake that is! C: Its good! But sadly I can't write that! (Mom might catch me and such~ :C)

But! I will take requests for what you would like to see in the next chapter! So be awesome and tell me before I grow white hairs and turn into a grandma! XD

Also if you would like to roleplay with me to help get this story awesomely uploaded faster then feel free to notify me! C:


	5. Chapter 5

(Warning! WARNING! THERE ARE OC's! OC's! THESE ARE MY OC's! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE I SUGGEST YOU GO SEE THEM ON MY DA PAGE! LIKE RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)(Oh yeah forgot to mention they aren't completed yet, I still need to of course create their voices and stuff but I'm working on their design right now so please do not hate that I used bases. orz)  
The next morning when they awoke they heard some yelling down stairs. In the kitchen no less.  
Groaning Taito flipped on his side grabbing the pillow and covering his ears in the same process. "To loud. Kaito...shut them up...please" Sitting up groggily with a huff, Taito glared at the door and threw a pillow in frustration. "I want that ice cream please..." Kaito said dreamily like as he smiled a blissful expression on his face, drool coming out the side of his mouth. Glancing at his brother with mild tired amusement, Taito poked him a few times as to try and wake the other.  
"Thank you...wait..no...no,no...no,no,No,No,NO,NO,NO! NOT THE CURRY POWDER! NOOO!" Kaito screamed as he literally flipped out of the bed and crashed into the square coffee table, and laying face down into the floor boards.  
(Wait was there a coffee table in the room? If not...there is now! C:)  
"Hahahaa...ow..." Kaito whinced as he sat up from his position on the floor, of course he hit the edge of the coffee table with the back of his head. Craddling his head in pain Kaito cursed the table and looked at Taito who looked at him with a blank face. But shooke his head and grinned as he helped Kaito up.  
Kaito thanked the other and heard the noise down stairs. Which confused him, shouldn't they be competeing at ten in the am not...wait...what was the time? Looking around Kaito's eyes landed on the silver wall clock that hung just above the door. It read exactly 10 am.  
"Whoa, we slept that long?" Kaito asked slightly shocked. Nodding Taito glared at the door back at Kaito he motioned him to follow him so they could find out what they were arguing about this time. Once they came to the foot of the stairs they sound became a lot clearer. Glancing back at Kaito, Taito and his bro walked into the kitchen quietly, not supprised at who they saw, but at what they where eating. Habaneros. A LOT OF HABANEROS.  
"Dude you did not just do that. I KNOW you did not just do that." Akaito yelled slamming his hand down on the table as he chewed on two of the peppers in his mouth, not breaking a sweat from how hot it was.  
"Bite me!" A female voice laughed as she too slammed her hand on the table, also popping a pepper in her mouth.  
"Akaito-nii, Amaipa-nee..." Nigaito quietly said trying to make them stop or at least take it to a different room. They might need to go to a hospital after this...  
"Oh its on!" Akaito said smirking at the girl infront of him, pulling another bowl of the spicy peppers.  
"Bring it red head!" Grinning her usual grin the girl and Akaito stared each other off, wolfing down the hot Habaneros.  
Sweat dropping, both Kaito and Taito looked over at Nigaito, who in return explained the situation. "So...they are competeing each other for amusement park tickets?." Kaito said as he looked a bit confused. Nigaito nodded.  
"Okay...so the reason they are eating habaneros is because who ever eats more gets the tickets and gets to take who ever they want with them?" Nigaito nodded again.  
"And you're the ref.?" Sighing Nigaito nodded again and hung his head down defeat. Rubbing his youngest brothers head,Kaito turned to Taito who pointed to the two were stuffing their faces.  
"I won't lose to you!" Akaito said as he tried to eat another pepper, but he felt sick and froze, dropping the pepper and falling out of his .  
"YES!" Amaipa shouted jumping out of her seat, pumping her fist in the air.  
"I am the habanero eating champion~!" She jumped up and down and started to do a victory dance, the amusement park tickets in her hands as she did so.  
Whipping out her cell phone she speed dialed her closet friend.  
"Hello?"  
"Dude guess what! I beat Akaito again~" Amaipa said as she and the rest (Kaito, Nigaito, and Taito) stepped out of the kitchen. Watching the door slam open and create a small crater in the wall. A short girl and what seemed to be her twin stepped in. Her twin and the rest sweat dropping at the crater in the wall.  
"OMG!Really!" The green eyed girl squealed, you could see fangirl stars in her eyes.  
"Yeah!" Bro-fisting the girls focused their attention on the others.  
"Hey chibi-chan(Her nickname for Nigaito).You should send your bro to the hospital, I think he's dead." She said with a grin as she poked Akaito with her foot, causing him to turn a bit green.  
"See ya!" And with that they left, leaving them speechless like every time she came over and beat Akaito's butt at something. Kaito just glanced at his brothers and they glanced back at each other for a while till something caught Taito's eye.  
"Hm?" Taito picked up the enevelope examined it and read the contents inside. Dear Ice-chan and Eye-patch-kun As you can see I left the tickets here. For what reason, well none really(Master made me do it) I just wanted to give them to you have a awesome time at the amusement park!  
~ Amaipa Haiaki aka Ninja OF Awesome Sprinkles (SNOFAS) [Say it like "Sofas" or "Snow fuss" C:]  
P.S.- If your wondering why you didn't see me write this, that because I used my ninja powers to write it in my sleeves.  
P.S.S. - You should seriously get Spicey to the hospital P.S.S.S - You should give something to chibi-chan, I think platform boots would do. Shaking his head he sighed and showed the letter to Kaito, who too shook his head.  
"Shes as crazy as ever...huh?" Kaito said as Nigaito caught his attention.  
"What should we do with Akaito-nii? Kaito-nii?" They all looked down at Akaito who was slightly drooling.  
"Well we shoul-" Kaito's sentence was cut short as Akaito stood up drunken/zombie like.  
"Akaito! Are you oka-" "I'll get my revenge on you Amaipa!" Akaito yelled as he started laughing evily.  
"Bwahahahahaha...ha...ha...I'm gonna be sick.." They watched as Akaito ran to the bathroom. All they heard was a loud 'Blargh!'.  
Laughing nervously,Kaito turned to Nigaito. "Just give him a glass of water or two, and I'll call Luka, okay?" Nodding Nigaito went to do as he was told and rushed to Akaito,tripping a bit on his way.  
Grabbing his cell Kaito phoned Luka and told her the situation."So can you watch him?" "Yeah, I'll be over in a ." "Bye." Clicking his phone off Kaito smiled and turned to Taito who was staring at the tickets.  
"Taito?" Kaito blinked as Taito grabbed him by the hand.  
"Want to go to the amusement park?" Taito asked a smile on his face.  
"Yeah but what about Nigaito and Akaito?"  
"We could take them there some other day. Besides," Taito got close to Kaito and hugged him.  
"Besides what?" "Besides, I want to spend time with you...okay?" Taito said as he let go of Kaito. "So, you want to go?" Kaito nodded and they headed out the door, Luka waving as they past by each other.  
"See you later you guys."  
"See you later Luka."  
-Time skip to amusement park front-  
The way to the amusement park was pretty weird. A dog chased Taito and (mostly) Kaito to the parking lot of a connivence store, Taito being the meanie he is scared the dog witless causing it to get *ran over by a cat. Apparently that dog was a wanted convict that chased people all around town to get them away from their original destination. An that cat was an under cover cop that ran over the convict for the bounty on his head! An since Kaito and (mostly)Taito helped make it possible for this capture they each got a portion of the reward and got a ride in a friari all the way to the amusement park!  
Haha...no just kidding. What REALLY happened was that they walked to a bus stop,waited for the bus, got on said bus, went a few miles, stopped at another bus stop, walked across the street and went the the parks entrance. Yeah I liked the other story better, more excitement. Anyways, as they stopped at the ticket booth they noticed that the ticket vender(if thats what their called) was slacking off as he played on his Nintendo DSi. The volume of the game so audible through his earphones.  
"Excuse me? Sir?" Kaito tried getting the others attention but was terribly ignored as the ticket guy kept clicking away at the buttons on the electronic.  
"Sir?" Pouting at his again failed attempt, Kaito waved his hand to see if that would work, but again he faced no answer.  
Taito saw Kaito look away which he took his chance and glared a bone chilling glare at the ticket vendor, who, felt the glare and broke out to a sweat. Taito showed the man the tickets and he took them giving both Taito and Kaito, whose attention returned, the park wrist bands.  
Giving the man a hidden death look, Taito tugged Kaito with him into the park. They heard the many noises of usual amusement parks. The excited squeals of random kids running around to the coolest looking ride. The sounds of the parks music, and the screams of the people on the roller coaster. An the occasional sound of someone upchucking their lunch after a crazy ride. Such a wonderful sound. ESPECIALLY when its right next to you.  
(Oh yeah sorry about the Akaito beating and I'm sorry if you do not like this chapter at all because of my Oc's. I COULD redo it with out my Oc's but I'll just wait for your reviews on who specifically you didn't like in this. C: )  
* I bet this cat is very happy. Oh an I'm sorry if this offended you(I don't know how this can be offensive...)in anyway.

Also be very aware that I may not post any new chapters but the next chapter which finishes the Amusement park date. I'm extremely sorry for the inconvinence but I need to work and worry about school.

Thank you for understanding, Ellothereyaoi 


End file.
